


Nijikai

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Fic where STRK had a party. Rudo and Rako heads home, while Karu returns with Sui to sleepover and have a second round of drinks.Backstory: Rudo, Rako and Sui lives in Nagoya. Karu lives in Osaka and he has to go home soon. This is before Sui moves in with Rudo and he’s still living alone. This is also before Rako and Rudo are officially together, and Sui and Karu are kind of ‘seeing each other’





	Nijikai

Sui sits at the side of his room, against the wall. On the small table in front of him stands a couple small cups of sake, almost empty, bareless a mouthful left. Karu sits beside him, making strange ‘mmn’ sounds as he struggles to snuggle into Sui’s shoulder. Karu is gone. It’s interesting though. He always thought Karu would be the type that would become more energetic when he’s high. In reality, it’s quite the opposite.

“Cold?” Sui asks. He wraps his arms around Karu. He finds comfort in the warmth induced by the sake radiating from Karu’s body; he was getting a little chilly too. 

“Mmn,” Karu snuggles again. 

They have been relatively silent for a while now. Previously they were talking a bit about Rako and Rudo’s relationship, a bit on their work, and a gossiping a bit about what’s happening in their lives. Before Sui knows it, they started talking less, and suddenly Karu is snuggling beside him. It is hard to figure out why with all the buzzing in his head.

“Sui, I missed you so much.” Karu’s voice slurs and drags, almost pitiful. 

“Well, I missed you too,” Sui thought. Or did he say it? It is hard to tell. He might have just thought out loud. A passing thought made him regret what he said, but it somehow felt right, so it’s okay, right? He’s not sure.

“We could be like this everyday you know,” Karu mutters. “Seeing each other every morning, afternoon, night. It would have been so fun.” 

“Osaka’s far.” 

“I know, I know, it’s hard to move…” Karu’s voice fades. He circles his thumbs around the side of Sui’s hands which he’s holding firmly despite the strength of his voice. “It’s far, it’s foreign. Maybe it’s too loud for Sui.”

“What makes you think you aren’t loud,” Sui quips.

Karu gives a chuckle. “Since when did you have such a witty tongue.”

“I always did,” Sui shrugs. 

“You are always hiding Sui,” Karu sighs. “But I guess that’s the part I like about you. Like...because of that, your actions become louder.”

It’s Sui’s turn to chuckle. “That almost sounds poetic. Since when can you poetry?”

He felt a light punch on his arm. “Stop it, you are making fun of me.”

“I’m serious,” Sui argues.

“You always are. Except when you are drunk.”

“How would you know?”

Short silence. 

“Mmn, Sui is such a bully.” Karu pouts

“I don’t bully,” Sui says.

“Now that’s a lie!” 

They both chuckle.  

“Rudo will never believe you if you told him,” Sui says.

“Aniki is too dense to know what’s happening around him,” Karu laughs.

“Hmm, who do you think is more dense of the two?” Sui asks.

“Aniki,” Karu answers almost instantly. “But Rako is dumb. Actually...we are all dumb.”

“Including me?” 

Karu grips Sui’s hands.

“Especially you.” Karu sighs.

“I’m...sorry.” Sui mutters.

Silence again. 

“Sui, I have a question. If you knew that we liked each other that time, would you have moved in with me?”

Hard question. To be honest, he isn’t really sure. It felt like it would be more logical to focus on his career, and it would be too drastic to his life to move away from his family and friends all the way to Osaka. Even if he knew, he wouldn’t make such a rash decision.

Or would he?

“...I would,” he replies.

Karu snores softly in response.

Sui turns to look at Karu’s peaceful face against his shoulder. His eyes are shut, fast asleep. Sui places a hand on Karu’s head and ruffles his hair gently, a defeated smile forming on his face.

“Because I love you.” Sui whispers.


End file.
